Will i ever be happy
by Melfina Starwind1
Summary: melfina trys find happiness


Well I every be happy? By Melfina-gene-starwind  
  
I do not own any of these characters or Outlaw Star.   
  
If you like this chapter then please review. If I get enough reviews then I will put up another chapter. Oh, if you are not 17 and under leave if you don't like Lemons (sexually connect). Please no flaming.  
Chapter 1  
Melfina was staring at the stars though one of The Outlaw Star's windows. Aisha and Suzuka were in some other part of the spacecraft while Jim was in the engine room fixing a problem that it was having.  
As she looked at each of the million stars, she wondered if she could be all that Gene wanted and needed. She knew she had changed since the maiden of the lay line left her; she also knew that she was able to take care of herself. She was capable of love and being loved. She could do all the things a full human could do, except she wondered could she-.  
"There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?" Gene asked as he walked up behind her. He placed one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. She stood with her back to him, facing the stars. She didn't even turn around to face him.  
"I was just wondering." she placed one of her hands on his arm.  
"About what? You have been so distant lately. I am starting to worry about you." He turned her around to the point where he could touch his nose to hers. Then he placed a small sweet kiss on it.  
"What was that for, Gene?"  
"Nothing, I just felt like it. I love you, and you know that, right?" Then he kissed her forehead.  
"I know. I love you, too. I was just wondering if I could ever-." She buried her head into his shoulder. He heard her start crying. He could not understand why she was so upset when she had him. Then he realized that not every thing was all about him.   
" What is it? Please tell me." He hugged her as hard as he could. Then placed one of his fingers under her chin and lifted her face towards him. He wiped her tears away. "What ever it is we will get though it."  
She gazed into those big, loving blue eyes. "I hope so. Gene do you want children?" That question blew his mind away. He didn't know what to say. He never really ever thought about it. He was only 20 and being an outlaw didn't help matters any. Sometimes he didn't know if he would live to see the next sunrise. The only thing that kept him wanting to see the next sunrise was Melfina. She was his life, his soul, and a part of him. Without her he would die. He had thought about if they could have sex. However he didn't push it. They had the rest of their lives for that.  
"To tell you the truth, Mel, I have never thought about it. Before you and me, I didn't know if I would grow old. Especially with someone I loved. Why are you worrying about that? Do you want kids?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I don't know what I want. All I know is that I want you completely. All of you! I just don't know if I can. I mean I am part machine." She started crying again.  
"Oh, there I go again making you cry." Before the first tear could go down her face, Gene leaned in to lick it up, following this by placing some wet kiss all over her face. Their lips met. He kissed her long and deep. After awhile they broke for air.  
"What was that for? That was the best-." He did it again. This time he placed his hand on her lower back and let his other hand tangle gently in her soft, beautiful hair. He pulled her closer to him, their body heat rising. She had both her hands in his red locks. She could feel the wetness between her legs. She thought, 'Man, what he does to make me feel this way. I want more!'  
She leaned in closer, but no matter how close they got both, wanted to be closer. Mel didn't care if they were in the middle of the living room, where anyone could just walk in.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile on the bridge, Suzuka and Aisha were talking.   
"So what do you think about Gene and Melfina?" Aisha asked while stuffing her face with junk food. Suzuka gave her a weird look.  
"Will you stop talking with your mouth full? What about Gene and Mel?"  
"You know, they seem to be getting closer ever since the lay line. Do you think they are having sex? I mean, can she?" Aisha asked, giving one of her curious looks.  
"I don't know. Why don't you just ask them? I know that they are in love with each other. That is easy to see. However I have no idea if they know that the other one loves them. I wonder what happened at the lay line." Suzuka stared into space imagining what could have happened.  
" I thought they liked each other, but love? Now I need to know. Hey, Gillian." Aisha glanced at the round circle on the wall.  
"How may I help you, Aisha?" Gillian said.  
"Where are Gene and Melfina?" She asked.  
"They are in the living room. Do you need them? I could get them for you, if you would like me to." He asked the big-faced creature in view.  
"Oh, no you don't need to do that. I was just asking."   
"What do you think you're up to?" Suzuka got up and pulled Aisha away from Gilliam   
"Oh, nothing, you'll just have to wait and see."  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Gilliam, start work over there. If we do not get this problem fixed we will never get to Earth." Jim yelled at the little pink Gilliam at the other side of the engine room.  
"I am do all that I can, I can't do everything at once."  
"Then go get Gene to help us. Where is he anyway? I don't care, just get him!"  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Gene, shouldn't we do this somewhere else, like your room." Mel was being kissed on the neck. Gene's hands were now under her shirt ready to take it off.  
"I don't care, I just want some now." Gene pulled the collar of her shirt towards him and laid a big wet kiss on her collarbone. He kissed her long and deep, their tongues having a wrestling match. His left hand started going down her back until it found the right place. Then it took her left ass cheek and squeezed it hard. She let out a soft moan. With his other hand he lifted the front of her shirt and touched the soft skin. They were still kissing; once and awhile they moaned into each other's mouth. He started to move his hand up under her shirt until he found his treasure. At first he only brushed by it, then he grabbed her left breast and squeezed. With all the fondling that was being done to Melfina, she let out another moan.   
She was being brave. She took her hands and started moving them down away from his back and down to his ass. She squeezed both cheeks as hard as her little hands could. She slowly moved them around his waist to the front. When Gene noticed what she was doing, he was shocked that the shy beauty in front of him would do something like this.  
She grabbed his hard penis and squeezed. She kept on playing wit it until he arched his back and let out a loud moan. She could see his muscles tighten. She unzipped his pants, to the point were she could get inside and really touch him. She kissed him again and resumed her play by putting her hand down his pants in the middle of the living room floor. Somehow they had gotten on the floor. All of this was risky because someone could just walk in. However, Gene didn't care. He didn't know what Mel thought and most likely would never know. As she continued, she realized that he had no underwear on. So she found it very fast and exciting. It was not hard to miss. She placed her hands on his penis. She started moving them up and down the length of it. She couldn't tell how long it was because it was still in his pants. As before he arched his back and yelled her name. "Damn Mel, keep doing that." He rode out the orgasm. Before he got to his climax, Mel felt her hands get wet and pulled them out. She didn't know what it was, so she just licked it all clean.   
"Wow, that tasted so sweet. What was it, Gene." Gene just laughed.  
"That would be cum - you get it when you are at your height." He leaded in to kiss her and placed his left hand in between her legs. He was about to start rubbing when pink Gilliam came in.   
"Oh, my, I am sorry. I didn't mean-" Gilliam said embarrassed.   
"What the fuck do you want?" Gene yelled, while getting up from the floor and zipping up his pants. Mel got up and fixed her cloths and hid behind him.  
"Jim needs you help down in the engine room."  
"Tell him I will be there in a minute after I take a shower," looked at Melfina," ...a cold one"  
"Ok." Gilliam left.  
" Mel, would you like to join me in a shower." When she nodded yes, he took her hand and started to take her down the hallway towards his room. There they took a cold shower together. Once they got out, he got dressed to go. "We will finish this later. Stay here, and I will be back soon. I love you, Mel."  
"Ok, I will wait here, I love you as well." Melfina gazed into his beautiful eyes and kissed him one last time, and then he left.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Don't be hard on me this happens to be my first lemon, so I may be bad. I will get the rest of the story up as soon as I can. I didn't have time to type the rest up and I wanted to get most of the story up so I cut the story in to two chapters.  
  
\  
Here's the fun part.  
Chapter 2.  
  
Aisha was being her nosy self and knocked on Mel's bedroom door. She waited impatiently for two minutes, but still no one answered the door. She wondered 'Where could Melfina be? It was 11 p.m., and she should be in bed! There is only one place where she could be: At Gene's.' The next place Aisha headed for was his room.  
  
********************************************  
  
2 1/2 Hours earlier  
  
Mel was in Gene's room, wondering what in the hell had just happened between her and Gene. They were about to go at it in the middle of the living room. Anyone could have just come in and seen what they were doing. 'If it had not been for Pink Gilliam who had come in and stopped us, I not know how far we would have gone. What if one of the others had come in? What would they think? Gene would not have cared what they thought, and as for me, I wouldn't care either. I am happy to be with him.' Mel thought, as she lay naked in Gene's bed. She finally got tired of waiting for him and fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************  
  
2 hours later  
  
Gene was in the engine room. Jim was so tired from trying to fix the engine that he had fallen asleep. Therefore, Gene took him to his room. Before he went back to his own room, he went to Mel's room to see if she was there. Since she was not, he took a shower, and then went to his room. What he found inside was like being in heaven with all the beautiful angels.  
  
There lying on the bed was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen in his life. He didn't care how many times he had seen her naked, he still was blown away.  
"God, you're an angel." He said as he walked over to the bed and bent over to kiss the sleeping girl, which woke her up.  
"I've been waiting for you. What are you staring at?" He kissed her again, the tore his cloths off in less then a second. She stared at him with desire. He got next to her and started kissing her neck. She moaned softly and laughed at the same time as he wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her again, their tongues caressing each other.  
  
"Damn Mel, you have no fucking idea what you do to me." His hands started traveling down the front of her body. He found her breasts and started to play with them. He fondled them, blowing air and rubbing them, which in turn made her moan his name in ecstasy.  
  
"Gene...." He took one nipple in his mouth and started sucking while still playing with the other one. All of this made her go wild with desire. Her hands were all over him, but no matter what she did, she could not keep still. After awhile of sucking on one of her pink nipples, he went to the other one, and performed the same torture. He lightly bit her nipple and tugged slightly. It mad Melfina scream insanely. "Gene, please take me, fill me, I need you."  
"Not just yet, I'm going to drive you crazy first and make you beg. Do you love me?" He asked as he journeyed down her flat stomach, down between her thighs. He could feel her wetness. He put his fingers where her lips were and spread them apart, sucking everywhere until he found her sweet spot. He took it with his teeth and sucked her while his tongue probed inside.   
  
She was screaming louder then ever as his tongue went in to her pussy and started to pump harder and harder.  
"Damn it, hell ya, fuck me NOW!" Mel screamed. Gene, stunned, had never heard her say those words before; she finally let her barriers crumble. A warm knot uncoiled inside her belly and spread throughout her body, centering in her core. She didn't understand these new feelings but she didn't want them to stop. She gave into her orgasms. She arched her back; her muscles tightened and without even Gene noticing at first cum went into his mouth. He licked her clean.  
  
"Damn woman, you taste so sweet. Now as I asked before, do you love me?" He took his hands and spread her legs even further apart. Then taking 2 fingers, he pushed them into her, and moved in and out, as fast as he could. This made her go into her explosive climax, which seemed to go on forever. Gene once again asked, "Do you love me, Melfina, because I love you so much."   
She replied, "HELL YES! YES! I LOVE YOU."  
******************************************************  
  
While Mel was screaming her undying love to Gene, Aisha had been outside the door and heard her yelling which made her horny. She thought 'I was right about them. God, I need a man' She went to her room to do other things...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Back in Gene's room, where the raging sex was taking place. Gene had gotten on told of her and was pushing is dick in and out of her faster then she could keep up. It was hard at first. This happened to be Mel's first time, so it was painful for awhile but that was replaced with amusing pleasure. Gene could not hold it anymore, and he finally ended up spilling his seed in her as she reached her final climax. He fell on top of her and rolled over to the other side of the bed.  
  
Mel had finally gotten what she wanted.  
  
"Mel?" Mel looked at him  
  
"Yes?" He touched her face and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"That was wonderful. Can we fuck more often?" He rubbed her back and kissed her.  
  
"Hell yeah. How about twice a day." He laughed at the look she gave him.  
  
"I love you." She said with a sleepy voice.  
  
"I love you, too." Once that was said she fell asleep. He placed his head on hers and fell asleep as well.  
  
The End. 


End file.
